Kétoldalú vereség
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Október hetedikén volt egy Svédország-Finnország meccs és mivel a svédek nyertek, megígértem Svédországomnak, hogy írok neki erről egy ficet. Ez lenne az, cirka másfél hónapos késéssel. Szóval a nagy kérdés: mi is történhetett vajon a meccs után?


Ide elkélne egy slash figyelmeztetés, ami sajnos hiányzik erről az oldalról...

* * *

><p>Finnország dühösen csapta be maga után az ajtót. Egyszerűen hihetetlen! Már megint ugyanaz… A svédek nyertek, szokás szerint.<p>

Legszívesebben belerúgott volna valamibe, de visszafogta magát; csak szitkozódott egy sort, és idegesen rángatta le világos átmeneti kabátját, majd akasztotta a fogasra. Hanatamago ott ugrabugrált körülötte simogatást remélve, ám látva gazdája ingerültségét, egy idő után felhagyott vele. Ha az morcos volt (ami igencsak ritkán esett meg), akkor jobb volt inkább békén hagyni.

Tino – miután lerúgta magáról a cipőjét is – gondosan bezárta az ajtót. A kulcsot felakasztotta a fogas mellé a helyére, majd a konyhába caflatott, hogy valami alkohol után nézzen. Ilyenkor csak az tudott segíteni, és talán még az orosz időkből maradt vissza, hogy neki ilyen jó barátja volt az ital. Hacsak egy kicsit is, de el tudta nyomni a fájdalmat.

Ebben a pillanatban nagyon tudta utálni Svédországot. Nagyon régóta próbált valamiben jobbnak lenni nála, mégiscsak volt neki is valamiféle büszkesége, amit ezek a vereségek eléggé le tudtak törni. Mint ember, vágyott az elismerésre, hogy tudhassa, ő is jó valamiben, ám ezt senki sem hiszi el, hisz ő csak a kicsi, aranyos Finnország, a Télapó. Idegesítő volt, hogy sokan semmit sem néztek ki belőle, főleg a svédek. Berwald is csak somolygott, ha ez a téma szóba került köztük és nem vette komolyan Finnország sértődött grimaszolását.

Tino kutatott egy ideig a hűtőszekrényben, mire talált egy üveg vodkát. Magához véve az üveget, bekucorodott a kanapéra a nappaliban és jól betakarózott, majd felbontotta és ivott egy kicsit. Vidám vakkantás hallatszott, ahogy Hanatamago bevette magát mellé. Finnország automatikusan elkezdte vakargatni a füle tövét, amint a kutya vigasztalóan az ölébe hajtotta a fejét és beszélni kezdett hozzá.

– Olyan jó lett volna nyerni! Pedig úgy éreztem előtte, hogy most meglesz, mert a svédek annyira elbízták magukat, még maga Svédország is, pedig ismered milyen… Erre puff! Mint egy pofon. Hirtelen olyan érzésem volt, mintha még mindig nem lennék vele egyenrangú. Meg tudod ezt érteni, Hana? – Nagyot húzott az üvegből és kicsit talán szokatlanul durván túrt bele a kutyus szőrébe, mert az nyüszíteni kezdett. – Ne haragudj, ez nem neked szólt – motyogta és nyomban kisimította Hanatamago összezilált szőrét. Az állat lehunyt szemmel tűrte és kicsit csóválta a farkát. A kutya mindig megértő hallgatóság volt, aki nem ajándékozta meg hülye megjegyzésekkel vagy furcsa nézésekkel. Finnország érezte, hogy valamiféle beletörődő nyugalom árad szét benne, és a csalódottság könnyek formájában tört elő belőle. Addig kotorászott, míg valamelyik zsebében talált egy zsebkendőt. Megtörölte az orrát és a szemét, majd szipogott egyet. Nem fog emiatt sírni, nem és nem!

A következő fél óra azzal telt, hogy kiitta a maradékot az üvegből és módszeresen lerészegedett. Közben tovább panaszkodott Hanatamagónak, mígnem egyszer csak zajt hallott maga mögül. Mire megfordult, már egy kéz nehezedett a vállára és ott állt mögötte Svédország. Finnország hirtelen nem is tudta, mit mondjon; elpirult és tátogott valamit. Vajon mennyi ideje volt ott ő is és mennyit hallott a kis monológjából? Meglehetősen kínosan érezte magát, és inkább az üveg szája körül összekulcsolt ujjait bámulta Svédország helyett.

– Ne haragudj, Svédország, de ez jelenleg nem a megfelelő alkalom. Menj és ünnepelj a svédjeiddel. – Próbált valamiféle dühös hangszínt megütni, de ez az egész inkább csak csalódottan és sértődötten hangzott. Azt már csak magában tette hozzá, hogy hagyja békén a nyomorában. Berwald eközben leült mellé vigyázva, nehogy meglökje. Hanatamago lelkes vakkantások közepette rögtön átmászott az ő ölébe. Áruló, gondolta magában Tino és elhatározta, hogy ma este már nem kap több simogatást. És nasit sem.

– Megvannak ők nélkülem is.

– Persze, prímán végig tudnak vonulni nélküled is Helsinki utcáin svéd zászlókat lengetve és… – elharapta a mondatot, ahogy újra Svédországra nézett. Már megint olyan mereven bámulta, mintha kígyót bűvölne. Finnország elpirult és elfelejtette, hogy mit akart még a fejéhez vágni. Valószínűleg nem is lett volna hozzá elég bátorsága, hogy kimondja őket.

Svédország óvatosan közelebb húzódott hozzá és gyengéden megfogta a kezét.

– Lesz még alkalom, Tino – motyogta, majd realizálta, mennyire részeg a finn; arra jutott, hogy nem kellett volna még neki is bort hoznia, szóval lerakta az üvegét a kanapé mellé a földre.

– Pedig most lett volna esélyünk nyerni… Azt mondták, hogy a karácsonyfa alakzat kivédhetetlen…

– Persze.

– Te gúnyolódsz velem – gyanúsította meg Berwaldot, és sértődötten megbökte a mellkasát. Svédország csak megcsóválta a fejét, majd átnyújtott neki egy zsebkendőt, mikor látta, hogy könnyesek lettek ismét a szemei. Finnország a markába gyűrte, és egy pontot kezdett el szuggerálni a dohányzóasztalon. Kezdte valahogy megalázónak érezni a helyzetet. Svédország finoman kivette a kezéből a zsebkendőt, és ő maga kezdte el megtörülni Finnország arcát. Tino lehunyta a szemét zavarában és hagyta. Nagyon lassan, de kezdett elpárologni a dühe, és már nem akarta azt Svédországon kitölteni. Fáradtan Berwald vállára hajtotta a fejét és nagyot sóhajtott.

– Pihenj le – javasolta Svédország, mire ő csak motyogott valamit is jobban bevackolta magát mellé. Olyan volt, mintha nem is lenne teljesen magánál; a szemei majd leragadtak, talán most kezdett az ital a fejébe szállni. Svédország emlékezett rá, hogy párszor volt már olyan, hogy amikor Tino ivott, egyszerűen bealudt egy idő után, és ez az este kísértetiesen hasonlított azokra az esetekre. Ha nem kapaszkodott volna annyira belé, bevitte volna a hálószobájába és lefektette volna, hogy aztán lelépjen, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Tino egy ideig most nem akar majd vele találkozni. Ám ez így nehezen volt megvalósítható, mert a finn nemes egyszerűséggel párnának használta. Megpróbálni felébreszteni reménytelen lett volna, tehát Svédország megadta magát a sorsának.

Tino akkor szólalt meg, mikor már azt hitte, hogy alszik.

– Annyira bűntudatom van! Megígértem Magyarországnak, hogy legyőzlek, mert akkor lett volna esélye bekerülni az ebére…

– Ahhoz egy döntetlen is elég lett volna.

Finnország egy ismeretlen káromkodást morgott az orra alatt, ami Svédországot félszeg mosolygásra késztette.

– Most miért nevetsz ki? Gonosz vagy…

– Nem nevetlek ki – mondta halál komoly arccal és óvatos puszit adott Tino homlokára, majd a szájára. Vodka íze volt.

* * *

><p>Svédország arra ébredt, hogy valami csiklandozza az orrát. Próbálta elhessegetni onnan, de az csak ott maradt, makacsul, prüszkölésre ingerelve. Ahogy az orrához emelte a kezét, belebotlott valamibe; és az a valami határozottan egy emberi fej volt, és ahogy beletúrt a puha hajába, el tudta képzelni őt… A másik kezével végigsimított a <em>valaki <em>hátán, majd ahogy a fenekéhez ért, felpattantak a szemei és gyorsan abbahagyta a tapizást.

Finnország. Hát persze. Hogy is felejthette el? Emlékezett rá, hogy tegnap este idejött, mert tudta, hogy ki van borulva Tino (bár ez talán kicsit erős kifejezés, inkább csak csalódott) a vereség miatt és arra is, hogy teljesen részeg volt és majdnem elküldte. Összefüggéstelenül hadovált holmi elismerésről, meg hasonlókról.

Gyengéden megpróbálta lefejteni magáról Tino kezeit, anélkül, hogy felébresztené; ez nehéz feladatnak bizonyult, ugyanis a finn még álmában is nagy erővel kapaszkodott belé és mikor egyenként kinyitogatta az ujjait, nyöszörögni kezdett. Svédország inkább felhagyott a próbálkozásokkal és halkan sóhajtva újra beletúrt Finnország hajába. Jó volt mélyen beszívni az illatát, csak egy kicsit legalább… Jobb lenne elmenni, gondolta magában, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Tino most nem akarja őt látni, és a pokolba kívánja.

De az ember nem menekülhet el a sorsa elől, mondják, és ez az országokra is áll; Tino felébredt és eszében sem volt lemászni róla. Hunyorogva nézett fel Berwaldra. Még a függöny redői között beszűrődő gyenge hajnali fény is zavarta a szemét. Úgy tűnt, hogy számára nem annyira kényelmetlen a helyzet, mert továbbra is ott nyugtatta a fejét Svédország mellkasán. Tino lehunyta a szemét

– Berwald… annyira rohadtul fáj a fejem… – nyöszörgött és az arcát Svédország pólójába fúrta. A férfi finoman simogatta a haját.

– Nagyon sokat ittál tegnap.

– De nem eleget ahhoz, hogy teljesen részeg leszek. És halkabban, kérlek.

Svédország megdermedt és félbemaradt a mozdulat, ahogy fésülte Tino haját. Finnország lassan felemelte a fejét, és a karjaira támaszkodva feltornázta magát, hogy a szeme egyvonalban legyen Svédországéval. Igaz az előbb még egészségtelenül sápadt volt a másnaposságtól, de most mégis kipirult egy kicsit az arca.

– Én… mindenre emlékszem a tegnapestéből – motyogta és az ajkába harapott. Svédország nem tudta sokáig állni a tekintetét és inkább lehunyta a szemét. Tino titkon örült, hogy nem neki kellett megszakítani a szemkontaktust, ugyanis valószínűleg ő sem sokáig tudta volna állni a másik pillantását.

De most nem fogja hagyni magát! Elég volt ebből a színjátékból…

Berwald hosszan kifújta a levegőt, de még mindig nem volt hajlandó megszólalni. Finnországból pedig kibukott az, amit ki tudja mi óta tartott magában.

– Miért csak akkor mersz megcsókolni, ha részeg vagyok?

Svédország szeme felpattant, és meglepődve meredt Finnországra. Érezte, hogy az ő arca is kezd valami pirosféle színt ölteni. Tino kicsit szomorkásan mosolygott és az alsó ajkát félig beharapta. Mint oly sokszor, Svédország most is gondban volt azzal, hogy mit mondjon.

– Mert régen, amikor… – motyogta, majd elhallgatott.

– Az rég volt! Akkor még nem ismertelek ennyire, háborúk is voltak meg minden, frissen szöktünk, és… nem mintha most annyival jobban ismernélek, de mégis… Akkor csak azért löktelek el, mert megijedtem és minden annyira új volt még…

Finnország azon kapta magát, hogy egyre összefüggéstelenebbül beszél, majd témát váltott volna, ha Svédország oda nem húzza magához és meg nem csókolja.

Kicsit álomszerű volt az egész. Tino hirtelen azt sem tudta, hol van, csak azt, hogy kivel. Minden érzékét elbódította Svédország, és ahogy gyengéden csókolóztak, az ajkuk épphogy összeért, Finnország a hátára fordult, magával vonva Svédországot, csak egy kicsit még közelebb, majd végül Berwald volt az, aki megszakította a csókot, és maradék önuralmát elővéve eltolta magától Finnországot. Tino halálos zavarában a plafont bámulta Berwald válla felett és halkan nevetgélt. Svédország egész különös arckifejezéssel bámulta; már-már mosolygásnak is lehetett volna nevezni.

– Még mindig nagyon fáj a fejem. Erre nem jó ez…

– Hozzak fejfájás csillapítót?

– Megtennéd?

Finnország becsukta a szemét, ahogy Svédország válaszul megpuszilta a homlokát, utána elengedte a kezét, hogy a másik szédelegve lemászhasson róla. Már az ajtóban járt, amikor Finnország kuncogva megjegyezte.

– Legközelebb rénszarvas alakzat lesz.


End file.
